Pokemon DNA
by 4fireking
Summary: What if the Pokémon world was much more gruesome than the world on the anime screen? What if real life animals were mixed with the Pokémon? What type of adventures would a poor farm boy have with these Pokémon? Please read.


**Hello. I don't know if I'll continue with this story. I'm the kind of author that writes whatever he feels like and is more concerned about what the viewer's think than what I think. Ergo, depending on how well recepted this first chapter is I will decide whether I want to make more. I highly doubt you'll like my first chapter, but when I write I feel this sensation tingling in my eyes that feels like I'm going to cry. Also, I ate two slices of bread before I wrote this chapter so I feel a little fat. **

**XXX**

People like Pokemon. They like how cute they look, how strong they are, and how intelligent some are. Pokemon are very important species. There was a time they didn't coexist with humans. Back then you only had dogs or cats as pets. Some had turtle or goldfish. No one knows how, but an amateur photographer took a snap shot of the legendary Pokemon Mew. The reason people consider it to be a legendary Pokemon is it's the first bread of Pokemon. Scientists studied the unique genes of Mew. It had a body temperature of five hundred degress, yet it's body was as smooth as a dogs fur—without the fluffy tail and the barking. It was a very intelligent creature. It could complete puzzles and tricks faster than a human goes through school. In just one day it overpowered every animal in existence. Its powers were compared to the gods. People who heard about Mew all over the world even started to worship him.

But Mew's powers could engulf the entire world. If there wasn't a way to control it's anger the world would be destroyed in three years. The scientists thought about killing the creature. They tried guns, poison, and even explosions. No matter what method of extermination they tried Mew's body reformed. It seemed that nothing could kill Mew, and their attempts were only speeding up the process of destruction. Then came a video game designer. He said that Mew's DNA was unique. If they used some of the samples from earlier tests they could use Mew to bring new creature in the world. They used the DNA of different hybrids of animals and created a more humanoid balance in their cycle to form a completely new species. One year later the scientists created a creature named Pikachu. Pikachu was like Mew in every way. It had Mew's giddy personality, liked to play lots of times, and could even release electricity from its body. The scientists mixed the Pikachu with Mew. At first they seemed to be forming a peculiar friendship, until Mew and Pikachu got into a fight. The scientists tried to kill the Pikachu , but just like Mew it was immortal to all their methods. Then one night Mew appeared in the dreams of a scientist named Professor Rogers and asked them to bring more creations for it to battle. Rogers told everyone his plan. At first they saw it as a scheme to create an army of the monsters and take over the world, but Mew appeared before each of them and spoke to them with its telepathic abilities.

" **_Do not be afraid of me. I bring you no harm and no ill-will. But your world can only flourish if there is less of your kind and more of my kin to help protect your world from pollution and smog. You will create more of my children. But you will not just make one copy. I want thousands of the same breeds to walk among me so I can loom over them and smile at their lives." _**

Scientists worked long hours to make these creatures from the DNA of animals. Every day they made a new creature it kept Mew happy. However, the scientists could not make a new species everyday. It made Mew ma to see no new friend to battle with. But Roger's thought they should make advanced versions of these creatures. Create a chain of evolution that would make them stronger and please Mew even more—who would think it's nothing different? But one day Mew just flew away and left their lives forever after their final creation was made. Rogers died at the age of sixty. On his deathbed he told his son about the wonderful history of these creatures. His son listened to every word his father said, as low and weak as he was, and thought they should name them Pokémon.


End file.
